Robert Pierre Fontane
Introduction Robert Pierre Fontane is the navigator of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the fifth one to join, after Rodolfo, Chaka, Sakakura and Yoi. Fontane comes from a family of royal executioners, which also represents the main theme of his outfit. Despite not talking about the events in his past, Sakakura has revealed to the rest of the crew that Fontane had a lover and child at the young age of 20, but since the woman was a simple commoner, his father killed both her and the child, trying to hide the news from reaching the court. This happened around the time Fontane had accidentally eaten a Devil Fruit, which he used to slaughter his family, as well as the entire royal family and escape the kingdom. His burning hatred for royalty is the main reason he decided to join the crew. Appearance Fontane is a man of average to above-average height and medium build, who generally covers his face with a metallic mask with a rainbow design running across it diagonally. He wears a black, hooded poncho, punctuated in two columns on its chest and lining its sleeves by small metallic rings. Through the top of its hood is threaded a long ponytail of his light hair. Underneath, he wears light clothes covering his arms to his metacarpals; and his pants and boots in a piece, patterned by a symbol resembling a halved taijitu. Personality The main trait of Fontane's personality is his shyness, which also represents the reason why he's wearing a mask most of the time. Fontane is generally quiet and stays as far away as possible from people he meets, only opening up to others in time, this being the main reason why he only gets along well with Kaiser and rarely talks to the other members of crew. In his relationship with the captain, Fontane follows all of Kaiser's orders strictly, mainly because he thinks his meeting with the captain was fated, due to their similar views on the world. Fontane's attitude during a battle, together with his appearance, are some of the reasons the reputation of The Blood Era Pirates is mostly a bad one. He tends to be ruthless, to the point even people like Kaiser and Rodolfo look disgusted at what remains on a battleground where Fontane has fought. Fontane takes pleasure in fighting strong opponents, usually thinking of how to steal them from people like Kaiser, Rodolfo or Sakakura. Because of his past, Fontane has developed a weak spot for weak women and children, to the point it became a priority to him to protect them during the invasion of a kingdom. If any women or children are injured, he blames himself for it, even if it was caused by the actions of another member of the crew. Abilities and Powers For friends and foes alike, Fontane's level of power remains a mystery, as he either struggles with the weakest of opponents or finishes off the strongest of opponents in a flash. Due to his actions in the past, the Marines keep a close eye on him, more so than on almost any other member of the crew, with the exception of the captain, Kaiser. Fontane's skill with both his sword and his Devil Fruit far surpasses the one of an average man, as he's brought the sword style he invented to its full potential and mastered his Devil Fruit to the point of "Awakening". Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Navigator